


Spooky Oneshots

by kaboomplaces



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Mild Blood, Multi, Past Character Death, Reader-Insert, References to Depression, Spooky
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 13:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16833181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaboomplaces/pseuds/kaboomplaces
Summary: A collection of AH fics originally posted on Tumblr





	Spooky Oneshots

“Why won’t you stop following me!?” The brown haired man snapped, turning to face you.

“Why do you see me?” You countered, head cocked to the side, calmly eyeing him.

“What does that mean?”

“People aren’t supposed to be able to see me. How can you see me?”

“Why wouldn’t people be able to see you?”

“I’m a ghost.” You pulled up your sweater to show the hole in your stomach. “See, look at my death wound.”

“Woah”

“Yeah…”

“How did you die?”

“I was pushed out a window. Impaled on a fence post outside my apartment.”

“Ouch”

“Yeah…”

“Who pushed you?”

“Some dick robber. He also stole my laptop and PlayStation.”

“That’s not cool.”

“No, it’s not.”

“So why are you following me?”

“I’m not. This was my apartment.” You pointed to the wall opposite you. “That was the window I was shoved out of.”

“They never told me someone died here!”

“Why would they? No one wants to live with a ghost.”

He looked at you with a confused look on his face. “Things have changed, you know. There are all kinds of supernaturals now. I just feel bad that the never told me. That’s so disrespectful to you.”

“Oh” A smile graced your face for the first time in decades.

“I’m Ryan, by the way.”

“I know.”


End file.
